Pick Pocket
Pick Pocket is a core rogue ability learned at level 15. It is a special ability that allows the rogue to pilfer items or cash from an enemy's pockets. Modified by * * ;Talents * ; Subtlety abilities * Notes Typically the rogue will be able to pilfer a small item such as a potion, gem, junkbox, various junk items, and/or a small quantity of cash. A given mob may only be pickpocketted once - an error message is displayed on further attempts. In the past multiple attempts were possible, but only the initial (successful) attempt yielded any results. Junkboxes themselves may contain some healing potions, vendor trash, gems, and poisons (pre-Patch 3.0.2 ingredients for poisons would be found instead, this was removed when the "poisons" skill was removed,) and as of Patch 2.3.0, epics such as . Rogues must be stealthed and within melee of their target to use this skill. If it is successful, a loot box will appear, allowing them to choose which items to take. If the skill is resisted, the monster immediately detects the rogue and aggros. Failure rates depend on relative levels, but the base failure rate seems to be around 5%. Many monsters have no pockets and thus cannot be pickpocketed. Typically humanoid types will have pockets and beasts won't, but there are numerous exceptions. If a rogue attempts to pickpocket a monster who doesn't have pockets, the monster does not aggro. Enemy players cannot be pickpocketed. However, as long as rogues are , they can pickpocket a mob that is in combat. The items received from picking pockets are not subject to group looting rules, so you always get all the items and 100% of the money. The money and items picked up with this ability are extras, in addition to the monster's normal loot when it is killed, so a rogue picking pockets is not depriving his companions of loot. Monsters have only a few items in their pockets when they spawn; if one rogue goes through an area, picking all the monsters' pockets but killing none of the monsters, then the next rogue through the area may find that all the monsters' pockets are empty. Monster pocket loot is refilled eventually, even if they are never killed. The loot respawn rate seems similar to that of the monsters themselves. Tips *As with any other Stealth-based skill, you need to sneak up to a mob to get in range undetected; you should attempt to sneak up behind them in order to do this, but the ability can actually be used in front of the mob if your stealth is still active. Regular use can yield a moderate amount of items and cash. Using is very helpful. *Sapping an enemy before pickpocketing them renders you immune to their aggro as long as you get out of their aggro radius once they resist. However, their nearby allies will notice your stealth break and attack you. *Certain rogue quests require use of this skill to obtain items. As the loot table and pickpocket tables are separate, pickpocketing is absolutely essential for completing these quests. *Especially when the pickpocketing is part of a quest, it is usually considered good manners to kill a mob after pickpocketing. This resets the pickpocket loot table when the mob respawns, allowing other rogues the chance to pickpocket as well. *At level 60, a rogue with a moderate bonus to stealth can pickpocket the first few rooms of Blackrock Spire and Blackrock Depths with ease, and if the situation goes awry they can simply zone out and back in again. This can be repeated up to 5 times an hour due to the instance reset mechanism. *If auto-loot is enabled, this ability will be instant, and allow you a quicker response time. Patch changes * * External links Category:Pickpocketing Category:Rogue abilities Category:WoW skills